1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to spectrographic identification of petroleum components and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a method of nondestructive examination of fluid inclusions to effect comparisons that better evaluate the petroleum potential of a reservoir, basin or the like to determine presence and migration of particular oil components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescence spectrometry per se has been available for a number of years for use in identification of particular materials. An early U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,213 (Fantasia et al.) employed airborne remote sensing using a laser and an associated detector to provide frequency spectrum analysis of a body of water in order to identify oil spills. This device used a telescopically focused scanning laser beam with a narrow band detector and spectrum analyzer for examining any surface fluorescence. The system functioned to develop a distinct fluorescence spectral signature curve which could serve to identify types of oils. U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,398 (Callis et al.) teaches fluorescence spectrometry using television analysis and graphics display which measures in real time all emission and excitation spectra of a sample to provide a complete analysis and signature output of a specific sample. Real time data processing enables display of a graphic format plus recording of the lifetimes of the emitting species.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,134 (Pruett et al.) teaches apparatus for high resolution scanning of geologic core samples. This apparatus incites fluorescence of a core geologic sample in line-by-line manner and the emitted radiation is detected and processed digitally to effect analysis as to selected wavelength bands of radiation for the purpose of highlighting and emphasizing framework, composition and texture of the sample. This analysis enables determination of types of oil and other fluids contained in the sample and the relative fluid saturation of the sample.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,821 (Summers) teaches method and apparatus for testing for the presence of native hydrocarbons by examining rock cuttings brought up with drilling mud from a borehole. Samples are prepared by crushing to predetermined consistency whereupon samples are examined with a spectrometer with excitation at one or more wavelengths. Radiation absorbed and/or emitted by the excited sample is sensed and graphic representation is recorded for the excitation and emission wavelengths as against the emission intensity. These parameters enable determination of a characteristic profile for the sample to identify separately the oil-base drilling mud and any native hydrocarbons present within the borehole.